We all make Mistakes
by RoNsWiFeY2007
Summary: This is the full story of my oneshot CONSEQUENCES! To understand the story fully you will have to read the oneshot. Its a DHr fic and it is very intense so you would LOVE it if youre into alot of Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY YALL! This fic is the continuance of my one-shot Consequences, so you should first read that before you read this so you can understand what's going on. I really hope yall enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! People kept asking for me to continue the story SO I did! LMAO! So here goes….._**

**_Disclaimer: Only in a perfect world would I own Harry potter, but seeing as how the world is Imperfect you can take a wild guess and say that I don't own it_**.

* * *

Hermione rushed back to Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. She was grateful that classes were still in because she didn't want to face Draco, Ron, and Harry just yet. She needed time to collect her thoughts and let what she had just found out sink in. She knew that classes would soon be over and Harry, Ron, and Draco would go straight to the Hospital wing to check on her, she wouldn't be able to hide forever, but she needed as much time as possible alone. She could'nt believe it, she-Hermione Jane Granger- was pregnant. It was just to unbelievable. She finally made it to the portrait hole, gave the password to the fat lady, and began to walk toward the staircase to the girls dormitory's. As she begin to go up the staircase, her two best friends came through the portrait hole and rushed to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked

"Yeah! What's wrong Hermione; what did Madame Pomfrey say was the cause of your collapse?"

Hermione slowly turned around and looked at the weariness in both of her friends eyes. She had to tell them now. They needed to know; it would affect them all, Ron, more-so then Harry. Hermione begin to say something but then burst into tears.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked in unison, more worried now then ever. Hermione only cried harder then ever as her two friends both put a consoling arm around her and lead her to the sofa in front of the fire place. As they sat down, she continued to cry harder and harder into Harry's shoulder (she couldn't face Ron).

"Hermione PLEASE tell us what wrong." Harry pleaded

"Yeah, Hermione-we need to know!"

"Why Sniff are you guys Sniff not in class SniffSniff?"

"We asked if we could be dismissed a bit early so that we may check to see if you were alright; but whats going on; why are you so upset?"

Hermione burst into tears all over again, she was hysterical. Ron and Harry tried to calm her but nothing was working.

"Is it something really serious, Hermione? Ron asked learily(A/N:Damn, is learily a word..lol)

"Hermione, please tell us what's wrong! Ron said slowly, looking at her with a glint of fear in his eyes.

When Hermione didn't say anything, Ron began to look panicked.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Ron asked fearfully yet knowingly.

Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"WHAT? Hermione, you're pregnant? Harry asked

Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"Yes, Harry...I'm pregnant"

* * *

**_OK YALL! I know this chapter was short BUT i have plenty more chapters just waiting to be posted. Im just gonna wait until i get at least 5 reviews before I post a new chapter cuz well...I LOVE REVIEWS! The more Reviews i get the more anxious i get to update my story SOoooooooooo...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LUV YALL!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers!! Its been a LONG time since I've updated any of my stories. I think its been like 2 years. LOL!

Sorry about that. I haven't really been into the whole fan fiction thing

for a while, but thanks to a recent review by Sgirl , which I appreciate SO MUCH

(Thanks GIRL!!..LOL!)…I finally had the urge to post new chapters for my stories.

Soooooooo….here it goes..Chapter 2 of _**We All Make Mistakes. **_YAAAAAY!! LOL!

Please Read and Review!! THANKS!!

**Disclaimer: **I only own this storyline NOT the Characters or anything else that JK Rowling created.

* * *

"Oh dear God, Hermione...are you sure?" Harry asked

Hermione nodded her head and burst into tears all over again. Harry hugged and held her

while telling her everything would be alright. Ron just continued to stare into the fire

place emotionless.

"How far along are you?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Three sniff months." Hermione said while crying in Harry's arms.

"Oh dear God!" Ron said while hanging his head down and placing it in his hands.

Hermione continued to cry in Harry's arms while both Harry and Ron remained silent.

"It's yours...isn't it Ron?" Harry asked surely

Ron looked up at his best friend and stared him straight in his eyes.

"You knew...didn't you?" Ron asked "You knew all along about me and

Hermione...about what we had done."(this wasn't a question)

Harry just nodded his head.

"Yes, i knew. I found out about it when i...well...when...i...kind of...overheard you

guys while...you…where...at.it"

"You know...during the party we had in the common room...a few months ago."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell us you knew?" Ron asked

"I just knew it would be weird because of the whole...Hermione and Malfoy thing...I just

didn't want to embarrass the both of you by...letting you know i heard."

Ron then hung his head back down and placed them back into his hands.

"I cant believe this is happening...I just...I don't know."

"Don't fret about it mate, we'll just have to deal with this whole thing together."

"Does Draco know about this, Hermione?" Ron asked

"How could he? I just found out sniff myself."

"Wait a minute..." Harry said "Couldn't Malfoy be the father too? You two did...you know...have sex...didn't you?"

Hermione burst into tears all over again.

"Yes Sniff...it could be..Sniffsniff" Hermione bursts into tears all over again"Oh dear God, Hermione!"

Harry couldn't believe the sad predicament that his two best friends put themselves into.

He just continued to console Hermione while Ron sat there in complete silence.


End file.
